


Sand and Flame

by Marta



Category: Silm, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Childhood, Crafts, Ficlet, Gen, Gods, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenaged Feanor makes a discovery in Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fëanor paced down the shore, skipping pebbles across the lake. Indis, that damnable sycophant, had been kind enough. What did she know of any craft but flattery? His master had granted him a rare smile, even Father had praised it. A fine first cutting.

He saw past their cosseting words. The script was wobbly, a humiliation, but they would not allow him to destroy it. Crystal was Aulë's gift; who was he to reduce it to shards?

Plunk. His stone sank straight away. He sighed in frustration, took another step, and... he stopped. The sand rustled under his boot. The sound was not new to him, but the idea of using them was. Those grains were small but strong. Would fire meld them together and make something large enough to etch?

He scooped it up and ran to the forges. What he created himself, he could destroy whenever he wanted.


	2. Notes

If you didn't get it, Feanor will end up making glass. It looks like crystal but I think it would probably be more brakeable anyway. I know very little about the glass-making process, but I somewhere picked up the impression that sand is one of the main ingredients.

I was first introduced to this idea in Tehta's "[Sand and Flame](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1866079/1/)" (from which piece I borrowed this drabble's title); Tehta attributes it to Nol's "[Vain Songs](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1486803/1/)". As far as I know it has no canonical basis, but neither is it *un*canonical. 

For the Silm-ignorant, Indis is Feanor's step-mother.


End file.
